customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Barney's Talent Show (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:8864:E31A:DC0B:95ED-20190426212806
1996 was designated as: * International Year for the Eradication of Poverty Events January * January 3 – Motorola introduces the Motorola StarTAC Wearable Cellular Telephone, the world's smallest and lightest mobile phone to date. * January 5 – Hamas operative Yahya Ayyash is assassinated by an Israeli Shabak-planted, bomb-laden cell phone. * January 7 – One of the worst blizzards in American history hits the eastern states, killing more than 150 people. Philadelphia receives a record of snow, New York City's public schools close for the first time in eighteen years and the federal government in Washington, D.C. is closed for days. * January 8 – A Zairean cargo plane crashes into a crowded market in the center of the capital city of the Democratic Republic of the Congo, Kinshasa, killing 300 people. * January 9–20 – Serious fighting breaks out between Russian soldiers and rebel fighters in Chechnya. * January 11 – Ryutaro Hashimoto, leader of the Liberal Democratic Party, becomes Prime Minister of Japan. * January 13 – Italy's Prime Minister, Lamberto Dini, resigns after the failure of all-party talks to confirm him. New talks are initiated by President Oscar Luigi Scalfaro to form a new government. * January 14 – Jorge Sampaio is elected President of Portugal. * January 16 – President of Sierra Leone Valentine Strasser is deposed by the chief of defence, Julius Maada Bio. Bio promises to restore power following elections scheduled for February. * January 19 ** The ''North Cape'' oil spill occurs as an engine fire forces the tugboat Scandia ashore on Moonstone Beach in South Kingstown, Rhode Island. The North Cape Barge is pulled along with it and leaks 820,000 gallons of home heating oil. ** An Indonesian ferry sinks off the northern tip of Sumatra, drowning more than 100 people. * January 20 – Yasser Arafat is re-elected president of the Palestinian Authority. ]] * January 21 – France undertakes its last nuclear weapons test. * January 22 – Andreas Papandreou, Prime Minister of Greece, resigns due to health problems; a new government forms under Costas Simitis. * January 24 – Polish Premier Józef Oleksy resigns amid charges that he spied for Moscow. He is replaced by Włodzimierz Cimoszewicz. * January 27 – Colonel Ibrahim Baré Maïnassara deposes the first democratically elected President of Niger, Mahamane Ousmane, in a military coup. * January 31 ** Colombo Central Bank bombing: an explosives-filled truck rams into the gates of the Central Bank in Colombo, Sri Lanka, killing at least 86 people and injuring 1,400. ** An explosion in Shaoyang, China kills 122 people and injures over 400 when of dynamite in an illegal explosives warehouse underneath an apartment building detonate. ** An amateur astronomer from southern Japan discovers Comet Hyakutake; it will pass very close to the Earth in March. February * February 4 – The 6.6 earthquake near Lijiang in South-west China kills up to 322 people, injures 17,000, and leaves 300,000 homeless. * February 6 – Birgenair Flight 301, on an unauthorised charter flight from the Caribbean to Germany, crashes into the Atlantic Ocean off the coast of the Dominican Republic, killing all 189 passengers and crew. * February 7 – René Préval succeeds Jean-Bertrand Aristide as President of Haiti in the first peaceful handover of power since the nation achieved independence 192 years earlier, in 1804. * February 9 ** The element copernicium is created by fusing a 208Pb nucleus with a 70Zn nucleus, forming 278Cn. Given the placeholder name "ununbium", the element is not named until 2010. ** An IRA ceasefire ends with the Docklands bombing in London's Canary Wharf District, killing two people and causing over £85,000,000 worth of damage. * February 10 – Bosnian Serbs break off contact with the Bosnian government and with representatives of Ifor, the NATO localised force, in reaction to the arrest of several Bosnian Serb war criminals. * February 14 – Violent clashes erupt between Filipino soldiers and Vietnamese boat people, as the Filipino government attempts to forcibly repatriate hundreds of Vietnamese asylum seekers. * February 15 ** The American Embassy in Athens, Greece, comes under mortar fire. ** Begum Khaleda Zia is re-elected as Prime Minister of Bangladesh. The country's second democratic election is marred by low voter turnout, due to several boycotts and pre-election violence, which has resulted in at least thirteen deaths. ** The UK government publishes the Scott Report. : Long March rocket, with Intelsat 708 satellite, veers upon launch (images from Cox Commission report for U.S. Congress).]] * February 16 – 1996 Maryland train collision: A Chicago-bound Amtrak train, the Capitol Limited, collides with a MARC commuter train bound for Washington, D.C., killing 11 people. * February 17 – The 8.2 Biak earthquake strikes the Papua province of eastern Indonesia with a maximum Mercalli intensity of VIII (Severe). A large tsunami followed, leaving 166 people dead or missing and 423 injured. * February 24 – Cuban fighter jets shoot down two American aircraft belonging to the Cuban exile group Brothers to the Rescue. Cuban officials assert that they invaded Cuban airspace. * February 25 – Two suicide bombs in Israel kill 25 and injure 80; Hamas claims responsibility. * February 29 ** Faucett Flight 251 en route from Lima to Rodriguez Ballon airport crashes into a mountain near Arequipa; all 123 people on board are killed. ** At least 81 people drown when a boat capsizes 120 kilometres east of Kampala, Uganda. ** The Bosnian government declares the end of the Siege of Sarajevo. March * March 1 – Iraq disarmament crisis: Iraqi forces refuse UNSCOM inspection teams access to five sites designated for inspection. The teams enter the sites only after delays of up to seventeen hours. * March 2 – Australian federal election, 1996: The Liberal/National Coalition led by John Howard defeats the Labor Government led by Prime Minister Paul Keating. Howard was sworn in on March 11. * March 3 – José María Aznar, leader of the Popular Party, is elected as Prime Minister of Spain, replacing Felipe González. * March 3–4 – Two suicide bombs explode in Israel, killing 32 people. The Yahya Ayyash Units admit responsibility, and Palestinian president Yasser Arafat condemns the killings in a televised address. Israel warns of retaliation. * March 6 ** Mesut Yılmaz of ANAP forms the new government of Turkey (53rd government). ** A boat carrying market traders capsizes outside Freetown harbour in Sierra Leone, killing at least 86 people. ** Chechen rebels attack the Russian government headquarters in Grozny; 70 Russian soldiers and policemen and 130 Chechen fighters are killed. * March 8 – China begins surface-to-surface missile testing and military exercises off Taiwanese coastal areas. The United States government condemns the act as provocation, and the Taiwanese government warns of retaliation. * March 9 – Jorge Sampaio is the new Portuguese president. * March 13 – Dunblane massacre: Unemployed former shopkeeper Thomas Hamilton walks into the Dunblane Primary School in Scotland and opens fire, killing sixteen infant school pupils and one teacher before committing suicide. * March 14 – An international peace summit is held in Egypt in response to escalating terrorist attacks in the Middle East. * March 16 – Robert Mugabe is re-elected as President of Zimbabwe, although only 32% of the electorate actually voted. * March 17 – Sri Lanka wins the Cricket World Cup by beating Australia in the final. * March 18 – The Ozone Disco Club fire in Quezon City, Philippines kills 163 people. * March 22 – Sweden's Finance Minister Göran Persson becomes the new Prime Minister of Sweden. * March 23 – Taiwan (Republic of China) holds its first direct elections for President; Lee Teng-hui is re-elected. * March 24 – The Marcopper mining disaster on the island of Marinduque, Philippines takes place. * March 25 – The 68th Academy Awards, hosted by Whoopi Goldberg, are held at the Dorothy Chandler Pavilion in Los Angeles with Braveheart winning Best Picture. * March 26 – The International Monetary Fund approves a $10.2 billion loan to Russia for economic reform. April * April 1 – The Halifax Regional Municipality in Nova Scotia is created. * April 3 ** A Boeing 737 military jet crashes into a mountain north of Dubrovnik, Croatia. All 35 people on board are killed, including United States Secretary of Commerce Ron Brown. ** Massacres of Hutus by Tutsis in Burundi take place with more than 450 killed within a few days. * April 6 ** Fighting breaks out in Monrovia, Liberia, between various rebel factions struggling for power in the country's interrupted civil war. Several foreign nationals leave the nation. ** Turkish authorities begin Operation Hawk, a military offensive against rebels from the Kurdish Workers' Party in south-east Turkey. * April 9 – In a common statement, the European Union officially recognises the Federal Republic of Yugoslavia. * April 11 – The Israeli government launches Operation Grapes of Wrath, consisting of massive attacks on Lebanon, in retaliation for prior terrorist attacks, and sparking off a violent series of retaliations. * April 18 ** Qana Massacre: Over 100 Lebanese civilians are killed after Israel shells the United Nations compound in Qana. ** In reaction to the Qana Massacre, an Islamist group in Egypt open fire on a hotel, killing eighteen Greek tourists and injuring seventeen others. * April 21 – A general election in Italy proclaims a new center-left government headed by Romano Prodi, replacing Silvio Berlusconi. * April 24 – At the urging of Yasser Arafat, the Palestine Liberation Organization drops its clause calling for the removal of Israel. The Israeli government responds by dropping a similar clause concerning the existence of Palestine. * April 28 ** Port Arthur massacre: Martin Bryant kills 35 people at the Port Arthur tourist site in Tasmania, Australia. ** A bomb explodes in Bhaiperu, Pakistan, killing more than 60 people. May * May – Iraq disarmament crisis: UNSCOM supervises the destruction of Al-Hakam, Iraq's main production facility of biological warfare agents. * May 9 ** South Africa's National Party pulls out of the coalition government formed two years earlier, and the African National Congress assumes full political control. ** Ugandan president Yoweri Museveni wins a landslide victory in the country's first direct presidential elections, securing 75% of the vote. * May 10 ** 1996 Everest disaster: A sudden storm engulfs Mount Everest with several climbing teams high on the mountain, leaving eight people dead. By the end of the month, at least four other climbers die in the worst season of fatalities on the mountain to date. ** The Australian government introduces a nationwide ban on the private possession of both automatic and semi-automatic rifles, in response to the Port Arthur massacre. * May 11 – After takeoff from Miami, a fire started by improperly handled oxygen canisters in the cargo hold of Atlanta-bound ValuJet Flight 592 causes the Douglas DC-9 to crash in the Florida Everglades, killing all 110 people on board. * May 13 – Severe thunderstorms and a tornado in Bangladesh kill 600 people. * May 17–28 – Atal Bihari Vajpayee, leader of the Bharatiya Janata Party, is elected as Prime Minister of India, replacing P. V. Narasimha Rao of the Indian National Congress. However, the party does not receive an overall majority and Vajpayee resigns thirteen days later rather than face a no confidence vote and is replaced by the United Front leader, Deve Gowda. * May 18 – The X Prize Foundation launches the $10,000,000 Ansari X Prize. * May 21 ** The MV Bukoba sinks in Tanzanian waters in Lake Victoria, killing nearly 1,000 people in one of Africa's worst maritime disasters. ** The Trappist Martyrs of Atlas are executed. * May 23 – Members of the Armed Islamic Group in Algeria kill seven French Trappist monks, after talks with French government concerning the imprisonment of several GIA sympathisers break down. * May 27 – First Chechnya War: Russian President Boris Yeltsin meets with Chechnyan rebels for the first time and negotiates a ceasefire for the dispute. * May 28 – Albania's general election of May 26 is declared unfair by international monitors, and the ruling Democratic Party under President Sali Berisha is charged by the Organization for Security and Co-operation in Europe with rigging the elections. Several hundred protestors gather in Tirana to demonstrate against the election result. * May 30 – The Likud Party, led by Benjamin Netanyahu, wins a narrow victory in the Israeli general election. June * June – Iraq disarmament crisis: As Iraq continues to refuse inspectors access to a number of sites, the United States fails in its attempt to build support for military action against Iraq in the UN Security Council. * June 1–3 – The Czech Republic's first general election ends inconclusively. Prime Minister Václav Klaus and his incumbent Civic Democratic Party emerge as the winners, but are unable to form a majority government. President Václav Havel refuses to invite Klaus to form a coalition. * June 4 – The space rocket Ariane 5 explodes forty seconds after takeoff in French Guiana. The project costs European governments $7,500,000,000 over eleven years. * June 6 – Leighton W. Smith, Jr. resigns as NATO commander in the face of increasing criticism. * June 8–30 – England hosts the UEFA Euro 1996 football tournament, which is won by Germany. * June 11 ** An explosion in a São Paulo suburban shopping centre kills 44 people and injures more than 100. ** A peace convoy carrying Chechen separatist leaders and international diplomats is targeted by a series of remotely controlled land mines; eight people are killed. * June 15 – In Manchester, UK, a massive IRA bomb injures over 200 people and devastates a large part of the city centre. * June 28 ** A new government is formed in Turkey, with Necmettin Erbakan of Refah Partisi becoming Prime Minister of the coalition government, and Deputy/Foreign Minister Tansu Çiller of the True Path Party succeeding him after two years. ** The Constitution of Ukraine is signed into law. * June 29 ** The Prince's Trust concert is held in Hyde Park, London, and is attended by 150,000 people. The Who headlines the event in their first performance since 1989. ** An explosion in a firecrackers factory in Sichuan Province, China kills at least 36 people and injures 52 others. * June 30 ** Costas Simitis is elected president of the Panhellenic Socialist Movement of Greece. ** Bosnian Serb leader Radovan Karadžić relinquishes power to his deputy, Biljana Plavšić. July * July ** Iraq disarmament crisis: U.N. Inspector Scott Ritter attempts to conduct surprise inspections on the Republican Guard facility at the airport but is blocked by Iraqi officials. ** The Indian government officially renames the city of Madras, restoring the name Chennai. * July 1 ** The Northern Territory in Australia legalises voluntary euthanasia. ** German orthography reform of 1996 agreed internationally. * July 3 – Boris Yeltsin is re-elected as President of Russia after the second round of elections. * July 5 – Dolly the sheep, the first mammal to be successfully cloned from an adult cell, is born at the Roslin Institute in Midlothian, Scotland, UK. * July 11 – Arrest warrants are issued for Bosnian Serb war criminals Radovan Karadžić and Ratko Mladić by the Russell Tribunal in The Hague. * July 12 – Hurricane Bertha: made landfall in North Carolina as a Category 2 storm, causing $270 million in damage ($ }} in present-day terms ) to the United States and its possessions and many indirect deaths. * July 16 – An outbreak of E. coli food poisoning in Japan results in 6,000 children being ill, including two deaths, after a group of school children eat contaminated lunches. * July 17 ** The Community of Portuguese Language Countries (Comunidade dos Países de Língua Portuguesa) is constituted. ** Paris- and Rome-bound TWA Flight 800 (Boeing 747) explodes off the coast of Long Island, New York, killing all 230 people on board. * July 19 ** The 1996 Summer Olympics in Atlanta, United States, begin. ** Bosnian Serb President Radovan Karadžić resigns from public office in Republika Srpska after being indicted for war crimes. * July 21 – The Saguenay Flood, one of Canada's most costly natural disasters, is caused by flooding on the Saguenay River in Quebec. * July 24 – The Dehiwala train bombing kills 56 commuters outside Colombo. * July 25 – The Tutsi-led Burundian army performs a coup and reinstalls previous president Pierre Buyoya, ousting current president Sylvestre Ntibantunganya. * July 27 – The Centennial Olympic Park bombing at the 1996 Summer Olympics kills one person and injures 111. August .]] * August ** The first three-parent baby is conceived in New Jersey through mitochondrial donation. ** The invasive species Asian long-horned beetle is found in New York City. * August 1 ** Sarah Balabagan returns to the Philippines. ** A pro-democracy demonstration supporting Megawati Sukarnoputri in Indonesia is broken up by riot police. * August 4 – The 1996 Summer Olympics conclude. * August 6 – NASA announces that the Allan Hills 84001 meteorite, thought to originate from Mars, may contain evidence of primitive lifeforms. * August 7 – Heavy rains kill more than 80 campers near Huesca, Spain. * August 9 – Boris Yeltsin is sworn in at the Kremlin for a second term as President of Russia. * August 13 – Data sent back by the Galileo space probe indicates there may be water on one of Jupiter's moons. * August 14 – A rocket ignited during a fireworks display in Arequipa, Peru knocks down a high-tension power cable into a dense crowd, electrocuting 35 people. * August 15 – Bob Dole is nominated for President of the United States, and Jack Kemp for Vice President, at the Republican National Convention in San Diego, California. * August 16 – Brookfield Zoo, Chicago. After a 3-year-old boy falls into the deep gorilla enclosure, Binti Jua, a female lowland gorilla sits with the injured boy until his rescue. * August 21 ** Former State President of South Africa, F. W. de Klerk, makes an official apology for crimes committed under Apartheid to the Truth and Reconciliation Commission in Cape Town. ** In the UK, Queen Elizabeth II issues letters patent on divorced former wives of British princes, taking away from the ex-wives the attribute and style of Royal Highness. With that Sarah, Duchess of York as well as Diana, Princess of Wales legally cease to be Royals, but they remain as non-royal Duchess and Princess. * August 23 – Osama bin Laden writes "The Declaration of Jihad on the Americans Occupying the Country of the Two Sacred Places," a call for the removal of American military forces from Saudi Arabia. * August 28 – Their Royal Highnesses, the Prince and Princess of Wales, are formally divorced at the High Court of Justice in London. Her Royal Highness The Princess of Wales is restyled Diana, Princess of Wales, due to the Queen's letters patent issued a week earlier. * August 29 ** U.S. President Bill Clinton and Vice President Al Gore are re-nominated at the Democratic National Convention in Chicago. ** A Russian Tupolev 154 jetliner crashes into a mountain as it approaches the airport at Spitsbergen, Norway, killing all 141 people on board. * August 31 – Iraq disarmament crisis: Iraqi forces launch an offensive into the northern No-Fly Zone and capture Arbil. September * September 2 – A permanent peace agreement is signed at the Malacañan Palace between the Government of the Philippines and the Moro National Liberation Front. * September 3 – The United States launches Operation Desert Strike against Iraq in reaction to the attack on Arbil. * September 4 – The Revolutionary Armed Forces of Colombia attack a military base in Guaviare, Colombia, starting three weeks of guerrilla warfare that will claim the lives of at least 130 Colombians. * September 5 – Hurricane Fran makes landfall near Cape Fear, North Carolina as a Category 3 storm with sustained winds. Fran caused over $3 billion in damages ($ }} in present-day terms ) and killed 27 people, mainly in North Carolina. The name "Fran" was retired due to the extensive damage. * September 10 – Comprehensive Nuclear Test Ban Treaty (CTBT) signed (it will be ratified 180 days after ratification by 44 Annex 2 countries). * September 13 – Alija Izetbegović is elected President of Bosnia and Herzegovina in the country's first election since the Bosnian War. * September 18 – A North Korean Sang-O class submarine runs aground in South Korea. The crew are described as spies by the South Korean government and killed by the South Korean military. * September 20 – Leader of Pakistani opposition party Pakistan Peoples Party Murtaza Bhutto is killed during a gunfight with police. * September 22 – The Panhellenic Socialist Movement under the leadership of Costas Simitis succeeds in the 1996 Greek legislative election. * September 24 – U.S. President Bill Clinton signs the Comprehensive Nuclear-Test-Ban Treaty at the United Nations. * September 27 – In Afghanistan, the Taliban capture the capital city of Kabul, after driving out President Burhanuddin Rabbani and executing former leader Mohammad Najibullah. October * October 2 ** The former Prime Minister of Bulgaria, Andrey Lukanov, is assassinated. ** Aeroperú Flight 603 crashes into the Pacific Ocean when the instruments fail just after takeoff from Lima Airport, killing all 70 people on board. * October 6 – The government of New Zealand agrees to pay $130 million worth of compensation for the loss of land suffered by the Māori population between the years of 1844 and 1864. * October 22 – A fire at La Planta prison in southwest Caracas, Venezuela, kills thirty prisoners. * October 30 – Fighting erupts when Banyamulenga Tutsis of Laurent Kabila in Zaire seize Uvira and proceed to kill Hutu refugees. * October 31 – TAM Transportes Aéreos Regionais Flight 402 crashes into a densely populated area of São Paulo, killing all 96 people on board. November * November – Iraq disarmament crisis: UNSCOM inspectors uncover buried prohibited missile parts. Iraq refuses to allow UNSCOM teams to remove remnants of missile engines for analysis outside of the country. * November 5 ** Pakistani Prime Minister Benazir Bhutto's government is dismissed by President Farooq Leghari after widespread allegations of corruption. ** United States presidential election, 1996: Incumbent Democratic President Bill Clinton defeats his Republican challenger, Bob Dole. * November 7 ** A category 4 cyclone strikes Andhra Pradesh, India, killing more than 2,000 people. ** NASA launches the Mars Global Surveyor. * November 8 – All 141 people on board a Nigerian-owned Boeing 727 die when the aircraft crashes into the Atlantic Ocean while approaching Lagos airport. * November 12 – Saudi Arabian Airlines Boeing 747 collides in mid-air with Kazakhstan Airlines Il-76 in New Delhi, India, resulting in the loss of 349 lives. * November 17 ** A bomb exploded in Kaspiysk, Russia, killing 32 people. ** Emil Constantinescu is elected as President of Romania. * November 18 – Frederick Chiluba is re-elected as President of Zambia. * November 19 ** Martin Bryant is sentenced to 35 consecutive sentences of life imprisonment plus 1,035 years without parole for murdering 35 people in a shooting spree in Tasmania earlier this year. ** Preparatory Commission for the Comprehensive Nuclear Test Ban Organization (CTBTO) established. ** STS-80: Space Shuttle Columbia conducts the longest mission of the Space Shuttle program. * November 20 – The 1996 Garley Building fire occurred in Hong Kong, resulting in 41 deaths and 81 injuries. * November 21 – A propane explosion at the Humberto Vidal shoe store and office building in San Juan, Puerto Rico kills 33 people. * November 23 ** The Republic of Angola officially joins the World Trade Organization as Angola. ** Ethiopian Airlines Flight 961 is hijacked, then crashes into the Indian Ocean off the coast of Comoros after running out of fuel, killing 125. **''Tamagotchi'' is released in Japan by Bandai. * November 25 – An ice storm strikes the U.S., killing 26 directly and hundreds more from accidents. A powerful windstorm blasts Florida with winds gusts up to 90 mph. December * December 9 – Jerry Rawlings is re-elected as President of Ghana. * December 11 – Tung Chee-hwa is appointed to become the new leader of Hong Kong after it reverts to Chinese rule on July 1, 1997 at the end a 99-year lease to the United Kingdom. * December 13 – Ghanaian diplomat Kofi Annan is elected by the United Nations Security Council the next Secretary-General of the United Nations. * December 17 – The Túpac Amaru Revolutionary Movement takes 72 hostages in the Japanese Embassy in Lima, Peru. * December 25 – At least 283 migrants drown in the [[Sinking of F174|sinking of F174]] near Capo Passero (Sicily). * December 26 ** The largest strike in South Korean history begins. ** Six-year-old JonBenét Ramsey is found beaten and strangled in the basement of her family's home in Boulder, Colorado. * December 27 – Taliban forces retake the strategic Bagram Air Base, solidifying their buffer zone around Kabul. * December 29 – Guatemala and the leaders of the Guatemalan National Revolutionary Unity sign a peace accord that ends the 36-year Guatemalan Civil War. * December 30 – In the Indian state of Assam, a passenger train is bombed by Bodo separatists, killing 26. Undated * Economy of Venezuela: Inflation in the country peaks at 99.87%. Births January ]] ]] ]] * January 1 ** Mahmoud Dahoud, German footballer ** Andreas Pereira, Brazilian footballer * January 2 ** Dior Hall, American hurdler ** Xiaoyu Yu, Chinese figure skater * January 5 ** Maxim Baldry, English actor ** Tyler Ulis, American basketball player * January 6 ** Courtney Eaton, Australian actress ** Kishan Shrikanth, Indian actor and director ** Harmanpreet Singh, Indian hockey player * January 7 ** Fu Yuanhui, Chinese swimmer ** Helly Shah, Indian actress ** Isaac Success, Nigerian footballer * January 8 – Khylin Rhambo, American actor * January 9 – Oana Gregory, Romanian American actress * January 10 – Anna Sztankovics, Hungarian swimmer * January 11 – Leroy Sané, German footballer * January 12 – Ella Henderson, English singer * January 13 ** Aníta Hinriksdóttir, Icelandic middle-distance runner ** Kamil Majchrzak, Polish tennis player * January 15 – Dove Cameron, American actress * January 16 ** Anastasia Grishina, Russian artistic gymnast ** Jennie Kim - South Korean singer * January 17 ** Caitlin Sanchez, American actress ** Nile Wilson, British artistic gymnast * January 18 – Sarah Gilman, American actress * January 21 – Marco Asensio, Spanish footballer * January 22 ** Sami Gayle, American actress ** Joshua Ho-Sang, Canadian ice hockey player * January 23 ** Chachi Gonzales, American dancer ** Ruben Loftus-Cheek, English footballer * January 24 – Patrik Schick, Czech footballer * January 26 – Zakaria Bakkali, Belgian footballer * January 31 – Joel Courtney, American actor February ]] ]] ]] * February 1 ** Dionne Bromfield, English singer-songwriter and television personality ** Gianluigi Quinzi, Italian tennis player * February 2 – Harry Winks, English footballer * February 5 – Zeng Siqi, Chinese artistic gymnast * February 7 ** Aaron Ekblad, Canadian ice hockey player ** Pierre Gasly, French racing driver ** Mai Hagiwara, Japanese singer * February 8 – Kenedy, Brazilian footballer * February 9 ** Jimmy Bennett, American actor ** Kelli Berglund, American actress * February 11 ** Jonathan Tah, German footballer ** Lucas Torreira, Uruguayan footballer * February 13 – Muhammad Rian Ardianto, Indonesian badminton player * February 14 ** Lucas Hernandez, French footballer ** Viktor Kovalenko, Ukrainian footballer * February 17 ** Erika Fasana, Italian artistic gymnast ** Sasha Pieterse, South African-born American actress * February 18 – Ikumi Hisamatsu, Japanese fashion model and actress * February 21 – Sophie Turner, English actress * February 23 ** Michael Johnston, American actor ** D'Angelo Russell, American basketball player * February 24 – Cristian Imparato, Italian singer * February 25 – Emel Dereli, Turkish shot putter * February 28 – Danilo Barbosa, Brazilian footballer March ]] ]] * March 1 ** Sage Northcutt, American mixed martial artist ** Ye Shiwen, Chinese swimmer * March 4 ** Timo Baumgartl, German footballer ** Antonio Sanabria, Paraguayan footballer * March 6 ** Timo Werner, German footballer ** Yan Han, Chinese figure skater * March 8 ** Matthew Hammelmann, Australian rules footballer ** Emil Imre, Hungarian short track speed skater * March 9 – Giorgio Minisini, Italian synchronized swimmer * March 14 – Janai Haupapa, Canadian rugby league player * March 15 – Levin Öztunalı, German footballer * March 16 – Anna Ovcharova, Russian/Swiss figure skater * March 17 – Saeed Blacknall, American wide receiver * March 18 – Madeline Carroll, American actress * March 19 – Feodosiy Efremenkov, Russian figure skater * March 22 – Gig Morton, Canadian actor * March 23 – Lauri Kivari, Finnish freestyle skier * March 24 ** Valentino Lazaro, Austrian footballer ** Myles Turner, American basketball player * March 26 – Kathryn Bernardo, Filipina actress * March 27 – Rosabell Laurenti Sellers, Italian-American actress * March 28 – Xie Siyi, Chinese diver * March 29 – Wade Baldwin IV, American basketball player * March 31 – Liza Koshy, American actress and television host April ]] ]] ]] * April 2 ** Polina Agafonova, Russian figure skater ** Matheus Santana, Brazilian swimmer * April 3 – Sarah Jeffery, American actress * April 4 – Austin Mahone, American singer * April 8 – Lorna Fitzgerald, English actress * April 9 – Giovani Lo Celso, Argentinian footballer * April 10 ** Andreas Christensen, Danish footballer ** Thanasi Kokkinakis, Australian tennis player ** Loïc Nottet, Belgian singer ** Audrey Whitby, American teen actress * April 11 ** Dele Alli, English footballer ** Jake Browning, American football player * April 12 ** Polina Korobeynikova, Russian figure skater ** Elizaveta Kulichkova, Russian tennis player * April 14 – Abigail Breslin, American actress * April 16 – Anya Taylor-Joy, American actress * April 18 – Ski Mask the Slump God, American rapper * April 21 – Tavi Gevinson, American fashion blogger * April 22 – Wendy Sulca, Peruvian singer * April 23 ** Álex Márquez, Spanish motorcycle racer ** Charlie Rowe, British actor * April 24 ** Ashleigh Barty, Australian tennis player ** D'Onta Foreman, American football player * April 25 – Mack Horton, Australian swimmer * April 29 ** Gustav Engvall, Swedish footballer ** Katherine Langford, Australian actress May ]] ]] * May 1 – Christopher J. Alexis Jr., Grenadian road cyclist * May 2 – Julian Brandt, German footballer * May 3 ** Mary Cain, American middle-distance runner ** Alex Iwobi, Nigerian footballer ** Arden Key, American football player ** Noah Munck, American actor * May 4 ** Arielle Gold, American snowboarder ** Pelayo Roza, Spanish sprint canoeist. * May 5 ** Matheus Pereira, Brazilian footballer ** Britney Simpson, American figure skater * May 8 – 6ix9ine, American rapper * May 10 – Tyus Jones, American basketball player * May 11 – Adrián Cubas, Argentinian footballer * May 14 ** Martin Garrix, Dutch DJ and producer ** McKaley Miller, American actress * May 15 – Birdy, English singer and songwriter * May 17 – Ryan Ochoa, American actor * May 18 – Violett Beane, American actress * May 19 – Lakshmi Menon, Indian film actress * May 18 – Yuki Kadono, Japanese snowboarder * May 23 – Katharina Althaus, German ski jumper * May 26 – Tyler Hilinski, American football player (d. 2018) * May 30 ** Aleksandr Golovin, Russian footballer ** Erik Jones, American race car driver ** Kendall Sheffield, American football player June ]] ]] * June 1 – Tom Holland, British actor * June 3 – Han Tianyu, Chinese short track speed skater * June 4 – Ruby Harrold, British artistic gymnast * June 7 – Christian McCaffrey, American football player * June 11 – Hakeeb Adelakun, English footballer * June 12 ** Anna Margaret Collins, American singer-songwriter and actress ** Davinson Sánchez, Colombian footballer * June 13 ** Kingsley Coman, French footballer ** Kodi Smit-McPhee, Australian actor * June 15 – Aurora, Norwegian singer * June 16 – Lily Zhang, American table tennis player * June 17 – Godfred Donsah, Ghanese footballer * June 18 – Alen Halilović, Croatian footballer * June 19 – Larisa Iordache, Romanian artistic gymnast * June 20 ** Sam Bennett, Canadian ice hockey player ** Michael Dal Colle, Canadian ice hockey player * June 22 ** Yusupha Bobb, Gambian footballer ** Kong Sangjeong, South Korean short track speed skater ** Mikel Merino, Spanish footballer * June 24 – Harris Dickinson, English actor, writer, and director * June 28 ** Milot Rashica, Kosovar footballer ** Donna Vekić, Croatian tennis player * June 29 – Bart Ramselaar, Dutch footballer July ]] ]] * July 1 – Adelina Sotnikova, Russian figure skater * July 3 ** Kendji Girac, French singer ** Kumaahran Sathasivam, Malaysian footballer * July 5 – Risa Shoji, Japanese figure skater * July 6 – Robert Naylor, Canadian actor * July 8 – Marlon Humphrey, American football player * July 9 – Shanice Williams, American actress and singer * July 10 – Moon Ga-young, South Korean actress * July 11 ** Alessia Cara, Canadian singer and songwriter ** Andrija Živković, Serbian footballer * July 12 – Moussa Dembélé, French footballer * July 16 ** Nicky Jones, American voice actor ** Daniel Pearson, English actor and presenter * July 18 ** Dzhamaldin Khodzhaniyazov, Russian footballer ** Yung Lean, Swedish rapper and record producer ** Siebe Schrijvers, Belgian footballer * July 20 – Ben Simmons, Australian basketball player * July 21 – Joey Bragg, American actor * July 22 ** Skyler Gisondo, American actor ** Indy Groothuizen, Dutch football player ** Jane Oineza, Filipina actress * July 23 ** Danielle Bradbery, American singer ** Rachel G. Fox, American actress * July 24 – Joe Mixon, American football player * July 27 – Trenton Thompson, American football player * July 30 – Dylan Larkin, American hockey player * July 31 – Blake Michael, American actor August ]] ]] ]] * August 1 – Cymphonique Miller, American actress and singer * August 2 – Simone Manuel, American swimmer * August 3 – Derwin James, American football player * August 5 ** Francesca Deagostini, Italian artistic gymnast ** Mai Murakami, Japanese artistic gymnast * August 7 ** Dani Ceballos, Spanish footballer ** Liam James, Canadian actor * August 10 – Jacob Latimore, American singer, actor and dancer * August 12 – Torri Webster, Canadian actress * August 13 – Antonia Lottner, German tennis player * August 14 ** Brianna Hildebrand, American actress ** Neal Maupay, French footballer * August 19 – Laura Tesoro, Belgian singer and actress * August 21 – Jamia Simone Nash, American actress and singer * August 22 ** Jessica-Jane Applegate, British Paralympic swimmer ** Michael Graue, American actor * August 24 – Kenzō Shirai, Japanese gymnast * August 25 – Naelee Rae, American actress and singer * August 27 ** Ebru Topçu, Turkish footballer ** Wang Jianan, Chinese long jumper * August 30 ** Gabriel Barbosa, Brazilian footballer ** Chen Dequan, Chinese short track speed skater September ]] ]] * September 1 – Zendaya, American actress and singer * September 3 – Joy, South Korean singer * September 5 ** Sigrid (singer), Norwegian singer ** Richairo Živković, Dutch footballer * September 9 – Jaïro Riedewald, Dutch footballer * September 12 – Colin Ford, American actor * September 13 ** Playboi Carti, American rapper ** Lili Reinhart, American actress * September 16 – Alexis Blin, French footballer * September 17 ** Esteban Ocon, French racing driver ** Ella Purnell, English actress * September 19 – Pia Mia, Guamanian singer-songwriter and model * September 20 – Jerome Sinclair, English footballer * September 23 ** Lee Hi, Korean singer ** Evgeny Rylov, Russian swimmer * September 25 ** Max Christiansen, German footballer ** Mie Nielsen, Danish swimmer * September 27 – Maxwel Cornet, French footballer * September 28 – Michael Ronda, Mexican actor and singer October ]] ]] * October 3 – Kelechi Iheanacho, Nigerian footballer * October 4 – Ryan Lee, American actor * October 8 – Sara Takanashi, Japanese ski jumper * October 9 – Bella Hadid, American model * October 10 – Oscar Zia, Swedish singer * October 12 – Riechedly Bazoer, Dutch footballer * October 15 ** Charly Musonda, Belgian footballer ** Zelo, Korean singer * October 22 ** B.I, Korean singer ** Harley Windsor, Australian pair skater * October 23 – Sam Berns, American high school student, and activist (d. 2014) * October 24 ** Jaylen Brown, American basketball player ** Kyla Ross, American gymnast * October 26 – Anthony Sinisuka Ginting, Indonesian badminton player * October 27 – Nadiem Amiri, German footballer * October 28 ** Jasmine Jessica Anthony, American actress ** Jack Eichel, American ice hockey player ** Vincent Koziello, French footballer ** Lee June-hyoung, South Korean figure skater * October 30 ** Devin Booker, American basketball player ** Mizuki Fukumura, Japanese singer November ]] ]] ]] ]] * November 1 ** Sean Gelael, Indonesian racing driver ** Lil Peep, American rapper (d. 2017) * November 4 ** Kaitlin Hawayek, American ice dancer ** Michael Christian Martinez, Filipino figure skater * November 7 ** André Horta, Portuguese footballer ** Lorde, New Zealand singer-songwriter * November 9 – Nguyễn Thị Ánh Viên, Vietnamese swimmer * November 11 ** Gianluca Gaudino, German footballer ** Adam Ounas, French footballer ** Tye Sheridan, American actor * November 15 – Malik Jefferson, American football player * November 14 – Borna Ćorić, Croatian tennis player * November 16 – Brendan Murray, Irish singer * November 17 – Ruth Jebet, Bahraini long-distance runner * November 18 ** Christian Kirk, American football player ** Noah Ringer, American actor ** Sorn, South Korean based singer * November 19 – Liliána Szilágyi, Hungarian swimmer * November 22 ** Hailey Baldwin, American model and socialite ** Madison Davenport, American actress and singer ** Mackenzie Lintz, American actress ** Juju Smith-Schuster, American football player * November 23 ** Lia Marie Johnson, American actress and Internet personality ** Anna Yanovskaya, Russian ice dancer * November 26 – Louane Emera, French singer and actress * November 27 – Andy Truong, Australian fashion designer * November 29 – Gonçalo Guedes, Portuguese footballer December ]] ]] * December 4 ** Diogo Jota, Portuguese footballer ** Daria Svatkovskaya, Russian artistic gymnast * December 6 – Stefanie Scott, American actress * December 8 – Teala Dunn, American actress * December 10 ** Jérémy Gabriel, French Canadian singer ** Kang Daniel, South Korean singer * December 11 ** Jack Griffo, American actor ** Eliza McCartney, New Zealand track and field athlete ** Hailee Steinfeld, American actress, model and singer * December 12 – Lucas Hedges, American actor * December 14 – Li Zijun, Chinese figure skater * December 17 – Elizaveta Tuktamysheva, Russian figure skater * December 21 ** Kaitlyn Dever, American actress ** Atanas Kolev, Bulgarian basketball player and rapper * December 28 – Alfred Kipketer, Kenyan middle-distance runner * December 29 – Dylan Minnette, American actor Deaths January ]] ]] ]] * January 1 ** Arleigh Burke, American naval officer (b. 1901) ** Moshe Aryeh Freund, Israeli rabbi (b. 1894) ** Malladihalli Sri Raghavendra Swamiji, Indian yogi (b. 1890) ** Arthur Rudolph, German rocket engineer (b. 1906) * January 2 – Karl Targownik, Hungarian psychiatrist and Holocaust survivor (b. 1915) * January 5 ** Yahya Ayyash, Palestinian shaheed (b. 1966) ** Lincoln Kirstein, American writer and impresario (b. 1907) ** Richard Versalle, American operatic tenor (b. 1932) * January 6 – Kim Kwang-seok, South Korean singer (b. 1964) * January 7 ** Károly Grósz, 51st Prime Minister of Hungary (b. 1930) ** Tarō Okamoto, Japanese artist (b. 1911) * January 8 – François Mitterrand, French politician, 21st President of France (b. 1916) * January 11 ** Harold Walter Bailey, English scholar (b. 1899) ** Eric Hebborn, British art forger (b. 1934) * January 15 ** Les Baxter, American musician and composer (b. 1922) ** Moshoeshoe II, King of Lesotho (b. 1938) * January 17 – Barbara Jordan, American politician (b. 1936) * January 18 ** Leonor Fini, Argentine artist (b. 1908) ** Endel Puusepp, Estonian pilot (b. 1909) ** Nandamuri Taraka Rama Rao, Indian film actor (b. 1923) ** Rudolf Wanderone, American billiards player (b. 1913) * January 19 ** A. G. Gaston, American businessman (b. 1892) ** Don Simpson, American film producer (b. 1943) * January 20 – Gerry Mulligan, American musician (b. 1927) * January 25 – Jonathan Larson, American composer and playwright (b. 1960) * January 26 – Georg Alexander, Duke of Mecklenburg (b. 1921) * January 28 ** Joseph Brodsky, Russian-born American Nobel poet (b. 1940) ** Jerry Siegel, American cartoonist (b. 1914) * January 31 – Gustave Solomon, American mathematician and engineer (b. 1930) February ]] ]] ]] ]] * February 2 ** Fred S. Keller, American psychologist (b. 1899) ** Gene Kelly, American actor and dancer (b. 1912) * February 3 – Audrey Meadows, American actress (b. 1922) * February 6 – Guy Madison, American actor (b. 1922) * February 7 – Boris Tchaikovsky, Russian composer (b. 1925) * February 9 ** Albert Jean Amateau, Turkish rabbi, businessman, lawyer and social activist (b. 1889) ** Adolf Galland, German general (b. 1912) * February 11 ** Kebby Musokotwane, Prime Minister of Zambia (b. 1946) ** Cyril Poole, English cricketer (b. 1921) ** Phil Regan, American actor (b. 1906) ** Amelia Rosselli, Italian poet (b. 1930) * February 12 ** Bob Shaw, Irish science fiction writer (b. 1931) ** Ryōtarō Shiba, Japanese novelist (b. 1923) * February 13 – Martin Balsam, American actor (b. 1919) * February 14 ** Eva Hart, British Titanic survivor (b. 1905) ** Bob Paisley, English football manager (b. 1919) ** Mark Venturini, American actor (b. 1961) * February 15 ** Tommy Rettig, American actor (b. 1941) ** McLean Stevenson, American actor (b. 1927) * February 16 ** Roger Bowen, American actor (b. 1932) ** Pat Brown, American politician (b. 1905) ** Brownie McGhee, American musician (b. 1915) * February 17 – Evelyn Laye, British actress (b. 1900) * February 20 ** Audrey Munson, American model and actress (b. 1891) ** Tōru Takemitsu, Japanese composer (b. 1930) * February 21 – Morton Gould, American musician and composer (b. 1913) * February 23 – Helmut Schön, German football player and manager (b. 1915) * February 25 – Haing S. Ngor, Cambodian activist (b. 1940) * February 26 – Mieczysław Weinberg, Polish composer (b. 1919) * February 27 ** Sarah Palfrey Cooke, American tennis player (b. 1912) ** Pat Smythe, British showjumper and author (b. 1928) March ]] ]] ]] * March 2 – Lyle Talbot, American actor (b. 1902) * March 3 – Marguerite Duras, French author and director (b. 1914) * March 4 – Minnie Pearl, American comedian (b. 1912) * March 5 ** Khondaker Mostaq Ahmad, 5th President of Bangladesh (b. 1918) ** Whit Bissell, American actor (b. 1909) * March 6 – Simon Cadell, English actor (b. 1950) * March 9 – George Burns, American comedian (b. 1896) * March 10 ** Ross Hunter, American film producer (b. 1926) ** Butch Laswell, American motorcycle stunt rider (b. 1958) * March 11 – Vince Edwards, American actor (b. 1928) * March 12 – Gyula Kállai, 48th Prime Minister of Hungary (b. 1910) * March 13 – Krzysztof Kieślowski, Polish film director (b. 1941) * March 14 ** Dewi Bebb, Welsh rugby union player (b. 1938) ** Sophie Sooäär, Estonian actress and singer (b. 1914) * March 15 – Olga Rudge, American violinist (b. 1895) * March 17 ** René Clément, French film director (b. 1913) ** Elsa Respighi, Italian composer (b. 1894) * March 18 – Odysseas Elytis, Greek writer (b. 1911) * March 19 ** Virginia Henderson, American nurse and theorist (b. 1897) ** Chen Jingrun, Chinese mathematician (b. 1933) * March 25 – Lola Beltrán, Mexican singer, actress, and television presenter (b. 1932) * March 25 – John Snagge, British radio personality (b. 1904) * March 26 ** Edmund Muskie, American politician (b. 1914) ** David Packard, American engineer (b. 1912) * March 29 – Frank Daniel, Czech writer, director and producer (b. 1926) * March 31 – Jeffrey Lee Pierce, American musician (b. 1958) April ]] ]] * April 3 ** Herk Harvey, American film director (b. 1924) ** Carl Stokes, American politician (b. 1927) * April 4 – Barney Ewell, American athlete (b. 1918) * April 6 ** John D. Bulkeley, American naval officer (b. 1911) ** Greer Garson, British-American actress (b. 1904) * April 7 – Colleen Clifford, Australian actress (b. 1898) * April 8 ** Donald Adams, British actor and opera singer (b. 1928) ** George W. Jenkins, American businessman (b. 1907) * April 12 – Fred Alexander, Australian historian (b. 1899) * April 16 – Lucille Bremer, American actress and dancer (b. 1917) * April 18 – Ronald Davies, American judge (b. 1904) * April 20 – Christopher Robin Milne, English author and bookseller (b. 1920) * April 21 – Dzhokhar Dudayev, Chechen politician and President of Ichkeria (b. 1944) * April 22 ** Erma Bombeck, American humorist and writer (b. 1927) ** Jug McSpaden, American professional golfer (b. 1908) * April 23 – P. L. Travers, British actress, journalist, novelist and writer (b. 1899) * April 25 – Saul Bass, American graphic designer (b. 1920) * April 26 ** Milt Gaston, American baseball player (b. 1896) ** Stirling Silliphant, American screenwriter and producer (b. 1918) * April 28 ** T. H. Clark, Canadian geologist (b. 1893) ** Siti Hartinah, 2nd First Lady of Indonesia, wife of Suharto (b. 1923) May ]] ]] * May 1 – David M. Kennedy, American politician, businessman (b. 1905) * May 2 – Queen Mother Moore, American civil rights leader (b. 1898) * May 3 – Jack Weston, American actor (b. 1924) * May 11 ** Nnamdi Azikiwe, 1st President of Nigeria (b. 1904) ** Rob Hall, New Zealand mountaineer (b. 1961) * May 15 ** Charles B. Fulton, American judge (b. 1910) ** Virgil Ross, American animator (b. 1907) * May 17 – Scott Brayton, American race car driver (b. 1959) * May 19 – John Beradino, American baseball player and actor (b. 1917) * May 20 – Jon Pertwee, British actor (b. 1919) * May 21 ** Paul Delph, American musician and producer (b. 1957) ** Lash LaRue, American actor (b. 1917) * May 22 – Seymour H. Knox III, American businessman (b. 1926) * May 23 – Sim Iness, American Olympic athlete (b. 1930) * May 24 ** Jacob Druckman, American composer (b. 1928) ** Joseph Mitchell, American writer (b. 1908) ** Enrique Álvarez Félix, Mexican actor (b. 1934) * May 25 – Bradley Nowell, American musician (b. 1968) * May 29 – Tamara Toumanova, Russian-American dancer and actress (b. 1919) * May 31 – Timothy Leary, American writer and social activist (b. 1920) June ]] ]] ]] * June 1 – Neelam Sanjiva Reddy, 6th President of India (b. 1913) * June 2 ** John Alton, American cinematographer (b. 1901) ** Ray Combs, American game show host and comedian (b. 1956) ** Leon Garfield, English author (b. 1921) ** Pilar Lorengar, Spanish soprano (b. 1928) * June 3 – Peter Glenville, English film director (b. 1913) * June 6 ** Merle Curti, American historian (b. 1897) ** Kusuo Kitamura, Japanese Olympic swimmer (b. 1917) ** George Davis Snell, American Nobel geneticist (b. 1903) * June 9 – Salme Reek, Estonian actress (b. 1907) * June 10 ** Jo Van Fleet, American actress (b. 1914) ** Marie-Louise von Motesiczky, Austrian painter (b. 1906) * June 11 – Brigitte Helm, German actress (b. 1908) * June 12 – Mary Field, American film actress (b. 1909) * June 15 – Ella Fitzgerald, American singer (b. 1917) * June 16 – Mel Allen, American sportscaster (b. 1913) * June 19 ** Vivian Ellis, English composer (b. 1903) ** Hillevi Rombin, Swedish actress and beauty queen (b. 1933) ** G. David Schine, American businessman (b. 1927) ** Edvin Wide, Swedish middle- and long-distance runner (b. 1896) * June 23 ** Ray Lindwall, Australian cricketer (b. 1921) ** Andreas Papandreou, Prime Minister of Greece (b. 1919) * June 26 – Veronica Guerin, Irish journalist (b. 1958) * June 27 – Albert R. Broccoli, American film producer (b. 1909) * June 28 – Kwan Tak-hing, Hong Kong actor (b. 1905) July ]] ]] ]] * July 1 ** William T. Cahill, American politician (b. 1912) ** Margaux Hemingway, American fashion model and actress (b. 1954) * July 3 – Raaj Kumar, Indian film actor (b. 1926) * July 5 – Erik Wickberg, Swedish Salvation Army general (b. 1904) * July 9 ** Eno Raud, Estonian writer (b. 1928) ** Sergey Kuryokhin, Russian pianist, composer, improvisor, performance artist and actor (b. 1954) * July 12 ** John Chancellor, American journalist (b. 1927) ** Jonathan Melvoin, American musician (b. 1961) * July 13 – Pandro S. Berman, American film producer (b. 1905) * July 14 – Jeff Krosnoff, American race car driver (b. 1964) * July 15 – Dana Hill, American actress (b. 1964) * July 16 – John Panozzo, American drummer (b. 1948) * July 17 ** Paul Touvier, French Nazi collaborator (b. 1915) ** Victims of TWA Flight 800 *** Michel Breistroff, NHL ice hockey player (b. 1971) *** Marcel Dadi, French guitarist (b. 1951) *** David Hogan, American composer (b. 1949) *** Jed Johnson, American interior designer and director (b. 1948) * July 20 ** Stuart Clarence Graham, Australian army general (b. 1920) ** František Plánička, Czech footballer (b. 1904) * July 21 ** Luana Anders, American actress (b. 1938) ** Herb Edelman, American actor (b. 1933) * July 22 – Jessica Mitford, British-American author, journalist and political campaigner (b. 1917) * July 23 – Jean Muir, American actress (b. 1911) * July 28 – Roger Tory Peterson, American naturalist and artist (b. 1908) * July 30 – Claudette Colbert, French-born American Academy Award-winning actress (b. 1903) August ]] ]] * August 1 ** Mohamed Farrah Aidid, Somali military commander and politician (b. 1934) ** Tadeusz Reichstein, Polish-Swiss Nobel chemist (b. 1897) * August 2 ** Michel Debré, 99th Prime Minister of France (b. 1912) ** Obdulio Varela, Uruguayan footballer (b. 1917) * August 8 – Nevill Francis Mott, English Nobel physicist (b. 1905) * August 11 ** Rafael Kubelík, Czech-born Swiss conductor (b. 1914) ** Baba Vanga, Bulgarian mystic, clairvoyant and herbalist (b. 1911) * August 12 – Viktor Hambardzumyan, Armenian scientist (b. 1908) * August 13 ** António de Spínola, 14th President of Portugal (b. 1910) ** David Tudor, American pianist and composer (b. 1926) * August 14 – Camilla Horn, German actress (b. 1903) * August 18 – Geoffrey Dearmer, British poet (b. 1893) * August 20 – Rio Reiser, German musician and singer (b. 1950) * August 26 – Alejandro Agustín Lanusse, 37th President of Argentina (b. 1918) * August 27 ** Abram Games, British graphic designer (b. 1914) ** Greg Morris, American actor (b. 1933) * August 30 – Christine Pascal, French actress, director and screenwriter (b. 1953) September ]] ]] ]] ]] * September 1 ** Vagn Holmboe, Danish composer (b. 1909) ** Karl Kehrle, Benedictine monk and beekeeper (b. 1898) * September 7 ** Bibi Besch, American actress (b. 1940) ** Arda Bowser, professional football player (b. 1899) * September 8 – Eyre de Lanux, American artist, writer and art deco designer (b. 1894) * September 9 – Bill Monroe, American musician (b. 1911) * September 10 ** Joanne Dru, American actress (b. 1922) ** Hans List, Austrian inventor and automotive pioneer (b. 1896) ** Juanita Wright, American professional wrestler (b. 1934) * September 11 – Deane Waldo Malott, American academic and administrator (b. 1898) * September 12 ** Ernesto Geisel, Brazilian general, 29th President of Brazil (b. 1907) ** Ricardo López, Uruguayan-American pest control worker (b. 1975) * September 13 – Tupac Shakur, American rapper (b. 1971) * September 14 ** Helen Cohan, American dancer and actress (b. 1910) ** Juliet Prowse, American dancer and actress (b. 1936) * September 16 – Gene Nelson, American dancer and actor (b. 1920) * September 17 – Spiro Agnew, American politician (b. 1918) * September 18 – Annabella, French actress (b. 1907) * September 20 ** Paul Erdős, Hungarian mathematician (b. 1913) ** Max Manus, Norwegian resistance fighter (b. 1914) * September 21 ** Henri Nouwen, Dutch priest and author (b. 1932) ** Sabine Zlatin, Polish-born French resistance fighter (b. 1907) * September 22 – Dorothy Lamour, American actress (b. 1914) * September 23 – Fujiko Fujio, Japanese cartoonist (b. 1933) * September 24 – Mark Frankel, British actor (b. 1962) * September 26 ** Nicu Ceaușescu, Romanian politician (b. 1951) ** Geoffrey Wilkinson, English Nobel chemist (b. 1921) * September 27 – Mohammad Najibullah, President of Afghanistan (b. 1947) * September 29 – Leslie Crowther, British comedian and game show host (b. 1933) October ]] * October 1 – Pat McGeown, Provisional Irish Republican Army member (b. 1956) * October 4 – Silvio Piola, Italian footballer (b. 1913) * October 5 – Seymour Cray, American computer scientist (b. 1925) * October 6 – Ted Bessell, American actor (b. 1935) * October 8 – Mignon G. Eberhart, American author (b. 1899) * October 11 ** Renato Russo, Brazilian singer (b. 1960) ** William Vickrey, Canadian-American economist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1914) * October 12 ** René Lacoste, French tennis champion (b. 1904) ** Roger Lapébie, French racing cyclist (b. 1911) * October 13 – Henri Nannen, German journalist (b. 1913) * October 13 – Beryl Reid, British actress (b. 1919) * October 14 – Laura La Plante, American actress (b. 1904) * October 15 – Robert F. Williams, American civil rights leader, author (b. 1925) * October 16 – Jason Bernard, American actor (b. 1938) * October 20 – J. Bracken Lee, American politician (b. 1899) * October 24 ** Artur Axmann, German Nazi leader (b. 1913) ** George P. Oslin, American businessman (b. 1899) * October 28 – Morey Amsterdam, American comedian (b. 1908) * October 31 – Marcel Carné, French film director (b. 1909) November /Bokassa I]] ]] * November 1 – J. R. Jayewardene, 2nd President of Sri Lanka (b. 1906) * November 2 – Eva Cassidy, American vocalist (b. 1963) * November 3 ** Jean-Bédel Bokassa/Bokassa I, 2nd President of the Central African Republic and Emperor of Central Africa (b. 1921) ** Abdullah Çatlı, Turkish nationalist (b. 1956) * November 5 – Eddie Harris, American jazz musician (b. 1934) * November 8 – Bosh Pritchard, American football player (b. 1919) * November 15 – Alger Hiss, American diplomat (b. 1904) * November 16 – Loretta Alvarez, Pascua Yaqui midwife (b. 1892) * November 17 – Sven Hörstadius, Swedish embryologist (b. 1898) * November 18 – Zinovy Gerdt, Russian actor (b. 1916) * November 20 – Franciszek Strynkiewicz, Polish sculptor (b. 1893) * November 21 – Abdus Salam, Pakistani Nobel physicist (b. 1926) * November 22 ** María Casares, French-Spanish actress (b. 1922) ** Mark Lenard, American actor (b. 1924) * November 26 – Paul Rand, American graphic designer (b. 1914) * November 27 – Gertrude Blanch, American mathematician (b. 1897) * November 28 – Don McNeill, American tennis champion (b. 1918) * November 30 – Tiny Tim, American musician (b. 1932) December ]] ]] ]] * December 3 – Babrak Karmal, President of Afghanistan (b. 1929) * December 6 – Pete Rozelle, American football official (b. 1926) * December 8 – Howard Rollins, American actor (b. 1950) * December 9 ** Mary Leakey, British archaeologist (b. 1913) ** Diana Morgan, British playwright and screenwriter (b. 1908) ** James Basil Wilkie Roberton, New Zealand soldier, doctor, historian and writer (b. 1896) * December 10 ** John Duffey, American bluegrass musician (b. 1934) ** Faron Young, American singer (b. 1932) * December 11 – Willie Rushton, English comedian, actor and cartoonist (b. 1937) * December 13 ** Edward Blishen, English author (b. 1920) ** Clarence Wijewardena, Sri Lankan musician (b. 1943) * December 16 ** Quentin Bell, English biographer and art historian (b. 1910) ** Laurens van der Post, South African author (b. 1906) * December 17 ** Ruby Murray, Northern Irish singer and actress (b. 1935) ** Stanko Todorov, Bulgarian communist politician (b. 1920) * December 18 – Irving Caesar, American lyricist (b. 1895) * December 19 – Marcello Mastroianni, Italian actor (b. 1924) * December 20 ** Amata Kabua, 1st President of the Marshall Islands (b. 1928) ** Carl Sagan, American astronomer (b. 1934) * December 21 – Margret Rey, American author and illustrator (b. 1906) * December 27 – Kourkène Medzadourian, Armenian activist (b. 1908) * December 28 – Lyman S. Ayres II, American businessman (b. 1908) * December 30 ** Lew Ayres, American actor (b. 1908) ** Jack Nance, American actor (b. 1943) Date Unknown * Aliou Mahamidou, 3rd Prime Minister of Niger (b. 1936) Nobel Prizes * Physics – David M. Lee, Douglas D. Osheroff, Robert C. Richardson * Chemistry – Robert Curl, Sir Harold Kroto, Richard Smalley * Medicine – Peter C. Doherty, Rolf M. Zinkernagel * Literature – Wisława Szymborska * Peace – Carlos Filipe Ximenes Belo and José Ramos-Horta * Bank of Sweden Prize in Economic Sciences in Memory of Alfred Nobel – James Mirrlees, William Vickrey Right Livelihood Award * Herman Daly, The Committee of Soldiers' Mothers of Russia, Kerala Sasthra Sahithya Parishad and George Vithoulkas References * 1996 Year in Review – CNN Category:1996 Category:Leap years in the Gregorian calendar